


The Ballad of Mona Lisa

by not_a_functioning_human_being



Series: Sanders Sides One Shots [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Song fic, dark side! logan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24992611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/not_a_functioning_human_being/pseuds/not_a_functioning_human_being
Summary: Logan wakes up in a dark room with his limbs tied together. A ball of white light forces him to watch the memories of his most heinous act.Hey so this is a fanfic from about two years ago but I kind of wanted to post it anyways. So I hope you like it.
Series: Sanders Sides One Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1809271
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	The Ballad of Mona Lisa

"....." Logan's eyes opened, looking around the small barren room that he woke up in. He tries moving his bound limbs, but to no avail, they were stuck in place. A few familiar notes started playing as a small white orb flew to the center of the room.

"W...what...i-"

_She paints her fingers with a close precision_   
_He starts to notice empty bottles of gin_   
_And takes a moment to assess the sin_   
_She's paid for_

Logan watched as the room transformed into a hologram of Thomas's living room. A ghostly version of Logan stood in the middle of the room, his long pale fingers holding a knife in his hands.

_A lonely speaker in a conversation_   
_Her words are swimming through his ears again_   
_There's nothing wrong with just a taste of what you've paid for_

Ghost Logan put the knife behind his back as he saw a ghostly hologram of Patton appear in the doorway.

"Hey, Logan! You wanted to see me?" Patton smiled a bright smile and walked up to the hologram Logan, brushing a stray light brown strand of hair out of the way of his glasses that hung crooked on his face.

The hologram Logan walked up to Patton, cupping his cheek, making the moral side blush in confusion.

"L....Logan?"

Logan's eyes widened as he realized what the hologram was about to do. "Patton No! Run!"

But it was too late, hologram Logan swiftly stabbed the hologram Patton's throat saying "I'm sorry Patton, but this is for Thomas's own good." He snapped his fingers and Patton's body disappeared, wiping the blood from the knife on the carpet.

**"Patton had to be the first to go. He was Thomas's emotions. He was weak. Thomas was better off without him"**

"No that's not true...every side is an important part of Thomas, we all work together in a codependent symbiotic relationship...If one falls then the whole system collapses. Just look at what happened when Virgil decided to duck out...Thomas was a mess."

**"Ahhh, but this is different... When you killed then you were able to take on their functions, you were able to control their purpose. When Virgil left, he was still anxiety, but when you killed Patton you became the new morality. You took on the role of both Morality and Logic."**

The scene shifted to outside Roman's room as the chorus of the song ends, leading to the second verse.

_He senses something, call it desperation_   
_Another dollar, another day_   
_And if she had the proper words to say_   
_She would tell him_   
_But she'd have nothing left to sell him_

**"Roman would be next, he was Thomas's hopes and dreams, always putting frivolous things inside his head. With control of Creativity, you would be able to put an end to these impractical delusions of grandeur and finally get Thomas a real job. And with the control of Morality and Thomas's emotions, you could ensure that he didn't feel regret for this decision"**

"B...But that's a terrible idea... That's not how emotions work..."

The hologram Logan knocked on Roman's door. Roman opened it. "Oh, Hey Microsoft Nerd, what brings you here?"

"Salutations, Roman. I am here to say goodbye." Logan flinched as his ghostly counterpart took out his knife and swiftly slit Roman's throat before Roman could even process what happened. Logan watched in horror as the hologram Roman also disappeared after after hologram Logan snapped his fingers.

_Say what you mean_   
_Tell me I'm right_   
_And let the sun rain down on me_   
_Give me a sign_   
_I want to believe_

"...Logan?"

Hologram Logan turned around to see Virgil standing outside of his room, wide eyed, crying, and shaking.

**"And then there was Virgil. He was next on your list anyways. A never ending production line of infinitesimal fears and worries that were distorted into being truly bothersome. Yet, you've always had a soft spot for Virgil. He was, in a way more calm than the other two, even with his moments of intense anxiety and constant worrying, plus he was intelligent in his own right. If he had to choose a side to have a conversation with it would be Virgil, and he is the one you enjoy the company of the most."**

"Salutations Virgil, may I be of some assistance?" The Ghost like Logan asked Virgil, almost innocently.

"Y...y...you j...just k...." but Virgil was unable to finish his sentence before the hologram Logan stabbed him in the neck with a knife.

"I really am truly sorry Virgil, but you already know too much" And as Virgil's body disappeared, the scene closed, and the room turned back to the way it was, leaving the last line of the song the only one left playing.

_There's nothing wrong with just a taste of what you've paid for_

Logan gasped as he was enveloped in a dark red fog like substance.

"W..wha-"

Just then, Deceit appeared in the room, as the smoke disappeared, leaving a transformed Logan standing in the room with him. For the most part, he looked the same, just with a red tie instead of blue, and a strange red tint in his eyes and hair.

**"Welcome, home Logan. This is where you belong"**


End file.
